narutochidosurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fillers
Here is the page where our role-playing fillers will be added! A word of warning- most of these fillers are extremely random and really really weird. They will not necessarily be in order, but HERE THEY ARE! Part 1 Fillers Warriors Setting: Dosu is reading a book in the Warriors series (by Erin Hunter). Chihiru walks up to him. Dosu looks up with an idiotic grin on his face and then continues reading. "... Dosu, you realize you're reading it backwards," Chihiru pointed out. Dosu looked up to her with an expression of shock and confusion on his face. "W-What?!" He stammered, over-reacting. "That book is in English! They read their books backwards." Chihiru explained. Although didn't unserstand what she was saying at all, Dosu managed an understanding "Oh!" Chihiru wasn't fooled, and asked Dosu in a frustrated voice, "Can you even read English?!" Dosu then replied with a simple and non-hesitant "No.", and continued reading the book with the same idiotic grin on his face. *More to be added later* Part 2 Fillers MASH *Setting- the random neutral area that seems to exist without most peoples knowledge* *Chihiru and Dosu are sitting under a tree, Chihiru holds a notebook* Chi: so, this is how the game works, I ask you questions, you answer as honestly as you can, and then when I finish filling in the answers, I'll start drawing a spiral, then tell me when to stop, and when your done it will tell your future!!! ready? Dosu: uh... sure... Chi: Ok, first question... -After all questions are asked- Chi: Ok, this is your future*, You will marry ----** May of 2014, your tux will be black, her dress will be navy blue, you will live in a mansion, have 17 pets most of which will be tanuki, your job (other than ninja) will be artist, and her job (other than Konoichi) will be owning a flower shop. You will die at age 30 because you got killed by a hobo, and she will die at 48 by getting struck by lightning, ... weird huh? Dosu: ......... Chi:... want me to teach you? Cause I want to do one!!! Dosu:... ok... -After questions- Dosu: You'll like this, you will marry Gaara May of 2035, his tux will be, surprise suprise, tan, your "dress" will be white, you will live in a HOUSE!!!, have 102 pets, most of which will be weasels. His job (other than ninja) will be an astronaut... and yours (other than Konoichi) will be a pet shop owner... He will die at 64 by falling off a cliff, and you will die at 74 by getting killed by the Akatsuki... Chi:...!!! 10 years of loneliness... but still!!! Gaara-kun!!! Tobi: HI GUYS!!! ^^ Chi: DIE AKATSUKI!!!*** Tobi: WAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!! * Dosu's was actually done, by our real selves, 3 times, but he liked that one the best. ** note 2- Dosu's "future bride" is not put to avoid me being killed before May 2035- *** note 3- I did not kill Tobi- End! *More to be added later*